


Sharp

by Kellygirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark-ish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

It happened four weeks after Stiles and Derek started whatever this was they were doing. He could call it relief, celebration, whatever. He got orgasms from the world's hottest werewolf and it helped balance the terror and running and almost dying. 

He'd thought about what Derek got from this and figured he got orgasms with someone he didn't have to romance, or take out on dates, and already knew his biggest secret.

Tonight, they were on Stiles' bed, Derek sitting up against his headboard and Stiles straddling his lap, pressing and rubbing their erections together while they slowly kissed. 

Stiles loved this. So far all they'd done was hand jobs and blow jobs. He was kind of hesitant about doing other stuff and maybe Derek sensed that or something because he never pushed for more. 

Derek seemed like he just wanted to touch Stiles a lot and Stiles was more than fine with that. Both their shirts were on the floor and Stiles was licking and sucking at Derek's neck. He was trying to decide if he was going to try and suck one big hickey onto Derek's neck or do a series of them up the werewolf's neck to right behind Derek's ear. He knew they wouldn't last long but he could grab his phone and snap a few pictures, just for his own private collection.

Before he could decide, he felt something cut into one of his shoulders. It was a sharp bite of pain and he flinched. He pulled back, sat up, and touched his left shoulder. There was blood sluggishly beading up from two scratches. They were a little more deeper than paper cuts but they didn't hurt all that much. He'd done worse chopping vegetables for dinner. 

He met Derek's red tinted pupils that changed back to green in one blink of his eyes. His mouth was open, his canine teeth longer and very, very sharp. Even as Stiles watched, the teeth shrunk until they were just regular human teeth.

Derek squeezed his waist and said, "Sorry. I got carried away."

Stiles shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He wiped his fingers off on his bedspread and watched Derek's eyes hungrily follow his hand. There was a pause in the air as they stared at each other. Something trembled in Stiles' stomach as he reached for his shoulder again. His blood was dotted along the two scratches like Morse code. 

He swiped his fingers over the marks and offered Derek his hand. Eyes studied him and maybe he should be bothered by how much he _wasn't_ bothered by the animal that stalked just underneath the human face in front of him. 

He shivered as Derek carefully took his fingers into his mouth and gently licked the blood off. Stiles felt Derek grow harder and god, he never knew watching Derek suck on his fingers could be this much of a turn-on. He should be scared right now, or changing the direction of where this was going by talking about something, anything. But he didn’t want to change the subject or stop.

His fingers slid out of Derek's mouth and Stiles dropped his shoulder and pushed it forward a little in silent permission. Stiles closed his eyes and gasped as Derek lapped at his scratches. 

Stiles' breathing seemed overly loud in the room as he moved his hips, rubbing and rutting as Derek licked faster and faster, little shocks of pain as his tongue made more blood well up to the surface. 

Derek was growling and Stiles was whimpering. It felt good, made him shudder, and his heartbeat sped up with each electrical like touch of Derek’s tongue. It was like Stiles was being taken apart from the inside out. He tried to stop his body from moving but it was like he wasn't in control. His body kept going and he wanted more, needed more right now.

"Please, Derek. Please, please!" 

Stiles heard himself begging but he couldn't stop begging just like he couldn't stop his body from moving. Derek made some sort of noise like a half groan, half growl and it only made Stiles impossibly harder. His entire body tilted and he opened his eyes to find himself on his back, Derek stripping off his pants and then Stiles'. 

They were both naked and Stiles felt restless as Derek lay between his legs, their cocks brushing against each other over and over. Stiles shuddered as Derek licked his unmarked shoulder and whispered, "Can I do this one?"

Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded. The pain was razor sharp and all he could do was curl his legs over Derek's thighs as Derek licked at the new bloody scratches. Their bodies moved in some sort of languid rhythm that made Stiles throw back his head and gasp. He grabbed at Derek's shoulders in a silent bid for him to go faster. 

Stiles knew somewhere deep down inside himself that he would never have anyone as good as this. No one could top what Derek was making him feel right at this moment. He groaned as Derek started to stroke both of them in one strong hand. Stiles opened his eyes. Derek looked drugged with lust, his lips shiny slick. He watched Stiles like he was afraid Stiles was going to try and run away. 

Stiles had no intention of going anywhere. Derek kept looking down to where he held them both then looking at Stiles' chest. Stiles knew what he wanted and he carded a hand through Derek's hair and gave him permission.

"Where ever you want. Do it."

Derek nodded and his hand sped up just as he dragged his fangs through the skin above Stiles' heart. It was a little deeper than the first two scrapes of Derek's teeth. This one made Stiles gasp and come; messy, warm spunk getting everywhere. Derek kept stroking as he buried his mouth in the bloody grooves he'd made on Stiles' chest. 

He knew he was in serious trouble when Derek raised his head and howled, Stiles' blood coating his teeth and lips. He felt Derek come, and watched as he jerked his dick, every drop landing on Stiles' body. 

Later, when Derek was lying next to him, half asleep, hand lightly brushing the new scar on Stiles' chest, Stiles revisited his earlier thoughts on trouble. 

He wasn't in trouble from Derek. If he never wanted Derek to do this again, then he knew Derek wouldn't. No, Derek wasn't the problem. Stiles was already thinking of doing it again, imagining places on his body that Derek could gouge and nip and tear. Derek grumbled and pulled him closer, lips brushing against his neck and Stiles...Stiles ached.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why most of my teen wolf bunnies are sort of dark. But they are and I'm having a good time.


End file.
